The Green Jar
by joieeu
Summary: A green, broken jar. All over the asphalt.
1. Chapter 1

Sanji ran the stairs down, used a tall chair to open the front door and then he rushed outside.

The sun was shining and the grass was fresh. Sanji smiled happily and tried to catch a small bird, which was jumping in their yard, but the blond boy was too small and his legs too short and he almost fell. The bird flew away, sat on an apple tree and started to sing. Sanji sticked his tongue out and stared at the bird for a moment, but then he remembered what he was doing and he ran across the yard.

Sanji was just tall enough to open the wooden gate. He jumped to the street and almost stepped on something that was lying in front of him. He got surprised, yelped and fell.

"And what are you?" Sanji asked. He crawled closer and sat down to look at a green, broken jar. It was in three pieces and its soil and a small flower were all over asphalt. Sanji looked at his dirty knees and grinned. His mother always told him not to sit on a ground.

Blond boy looked at his left and then right. There was no one to miss the jar. How strange.

"It's mine!"

Sanji startled. He looked around once more and this time he noticed someone on the other side of the road, peeking behind a gate of the house opposite. There was a small boy, who looked troubled. He came out to the street and closed the gate behind him.

"Why did you break it?" Sanji asked loudly and got up, as the other boy ran quickly to the same side of the road. His hair was green and eyes golf and he was just a bit taller than Sanji.

"I didn't break it. I dropped it by an accident and I was going to get my mom, but then you appeared", the boy said and crossed his arms.

"I wasn't going to steal it, if that's what you mean", Sanji pointed out and raised his chin a little. "I'm waiting for the mailman. He gives me candies every Friday and Friday is today."

"Isn't that weird? I'm not allowed to take anything from strangers."

"He's my uncle."

"Oh, well, then."

Sanji smiled a little.

"What's your name? I haven't seen you before", he asked curiously and leaned closer like waiting for a secret.

"Zoro. We moved here last week", the green boy answered.

"How old are you?" Sanji asked more, though he knew it was impolite to ask too many questions.

"Old. I'm oldest in my class", Zoro said proudly and smirked. He actually looked really old.

"I'm five", Sanji said and made his words sound like a confession.

Zoro chuckled. Sanji poked him.

"What? How old are you? Tell me!"

"Five."

"But you're as old as me", Sanji pointed out in confusion.

"Oh - but I'm taller."

"That's true."

Sanji tilted his head and stared at Zoro. New boy was interesting and really cool, much cooler than Sanji. And taller. Sanji tried to stand straight. He wasn't jealous, but he was sure Zoro needed help with the jar and Sanji couldn't possible act like knowing how to repair something, because he was smaller. His mom always said it's important to respect the bigger ones.

Or was it older ones? Sanji wasn't sure.

"Do you need help with that?" he asked anyway. "We have some soil. If we take the pieces we can clue them together and then put the flower back in."

Zoro rubbed his chin and nodded. He dug the flower and its roots and took it carefully to his hands. Sanji picked up the three pieces, opened the gate and led Zoro to their yard. He looked a bit uneasy, but as Sanji led him to their garden shed, he seemed to get more comfortable. He placed the flower on a wooden worktable and helped Sanji with finding a clue.

"I'm not really supposed to touch anything, because we have some dangerous stuff in here. I mean, this is a small room and I'm good at knocking things over", Sanji told. They both sat down on the floor. "I think my parents don't mind this time, though."

"I'm good at getting lost. It's even worse now when we moved here. I'm not allowed to go far", Zoro admitted too and laughed a little.

"Is my house far?"

"I don't think so. Is it possible to get lost when your house is just across the road?"

"Maybe? I'm not sure."

Zoro shook his shoulders. Sanji mimicked him.

It took them almost half an hour to repair the jar. It was hard to get the pieces right and the clue was really messy and it was impossible not to get dirty. Sanji almost dropped the soil bag, but together they managed to handle it. Zoro was really good with the flower and he put it back to its place really nicely. Sanji was a bit disappointed how little he got to do, but he was happy to help even a bit. Zoro was really noisy, funny and nice. It was nice to help him.

After a while they both noticed how much time they've used and they decided to be ready enough.

"I think I have to go home now", Zoro pointed out carefully.

"Oh, right. I was supposed to wait my uncle. I hope he's late today or something", Sanji noticed too. He gave the jar to Zoro and together they walked outside again.

"Why do you like those candies so much anyways?" Zoro asked. He looked around the yard like trying to remember the place before getting lost, but then they reached the gate and he nodded strangely to himself.

"I don't know. They go nicely with things my mom bakes. She's teaching me too."

Zoro grinned.

"You like to cook? That's girly."

"Maybe, but I like it. I don't care if it's girly."

They stopped for a moment just to kick the original soil, which was still on the street. Sanji looked at his left and right again, spotted the mailman and waved to him. The mailman waved back.

"Uh - thank you for helping me", Zoro blurted out and blushed a little.

"No problem. I always help my friends", Sanji said. He smiled, but tried not to look too happy, because it seemed to make Zoro embarrassed.

"Friends."

"Yeah, if you want to. You can come over again."

"Uhhuh. Sounds nice."

Zoro rushed back to his side of the road and waved. Sanji looked after him. Then he smiled and ran to meet the mailman.

_A/N: Okay, it's not romance yet. I'm going to write three or four chapters for this one and Zoro and Sanji are going to be older in each. It's like... A story about how they grew up. I don't know. And I'm really sorry for my English._


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji stared at Zoro and held his breath.

"You drunk yet?" he asked, tilted his head and leaned closer.

"I'm not sure."

Zoro shook his head to see if it made any difference, but it didn't. He licked his lips and sighed.

"Fine. Get up!" Sanji ordered loudly and waved his hands for no reason.

"_You_'re drunk.

"Of course I am! It's only normal to be drunk with this amount of alc - alc -"

"Alcohol."

"That's the word!"

Zoro jumped up. He stood still for a moment, but then he made a disappointed growl. He didn't feel anything special or new. Just a bit lightheaded, maybe, but nothing else, and he'd been drinking more than Sanji.

"This is ridiculous, we failed last time too! We can't just keep testing if I can get drunk, because I'm already out of money", Zoro complained. "Besides, what if we get caught?"

Sanji sighed dramatically. He got up with Zoro's help, but as he stood straight his balance gave up and he almost fell. Zoro caught him, though he looked a bit pissed about looking after his drunken friend. Sanji laughed stupidly.

"I can't feel my lower body", he mumbled and laughed more. "You know, my legs and toes and knees."

"I know what lower body means", Zoro snorted and tried to help Sanji to his own feet, but it didn't work.

"I can't even feel my dick!" Sanji informed and broke into a hysterical laugh. He pushed Zoro away, took couple of funny steps and held his stomach. Then he yelped and fell dangerously to the floor, which just made his laugh worse.

"I will always remember this. Sanji, the eleven years old drunk", Zoro mumbled and sat down again, but didn't make any actions to check if his friend was all right.

"Oh, God, that's a good one!" Sanji breathed and hugged the floor.

"This can't be healthy."

Zoro rubbed his forehead. He'd heard his classmates talking about getting drunk, but because he still counted himself as a kid he never took any part of those experiments cool kids likes to do. It was weird and illegal, and everyone was still supposed to be afraid of their mothers. Zoro could only imagine what his mom would do if she found out her child had tried drinking. What a terrifying thought.

Then Sanji had found out what Zoro had voluntarily missed. They were in different schools and Sanji had many popular friends who try things with, but blond boy wanted to try things with Zoro. They'd had a bad argument about what they were supposed to do in their age, but in the end Zoro gave up. Sanji wanted to try getting drunk, so they tried it. Sanji wanted to try smoking, so they tried it.

"Okay, fine. Fiiiine", Sanji almost sang. He'd closed his eyes and turned to his back, so he looked like ready for some sleep. "Just don't leave me alone, okay?"

"Where did that come from?" Zoro asked and accidently chuckled. He wasn't that pissed anymore.

"From my mouth."

"Idiot."

"No, but really. You remember when we met? We saw each other again after a month, remember? You didn't have a permission to go out, because your mom thought you were lost when you were with me. She didn't believe there lived a kid across the road, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Then you forced your mom to go with you and visit _the green boy_."

"I was genius with names, wasn't I? Anyway, then your mom actually believed you and let you play with me, though we had no chance to meet that often. I was always here and there and stuff, I don't even know."

"What's your point?"

Sanji shushed.

"Then my parents got better jobs and you changed your school and suddenly we had a chance to meet every day. It was strange, remember? You asked me to go to your school, because you couldn't make friends. Then I said it's good you don't have friends, because I want to own you. Remember? I actually wanted to _own_ you."

"You actually said it's good I'm alone. Thanks."

"Shut up", Sanji ordered again. "Don't leave me alone. I like being with you. Maybe we can get into a same school someday. Then we don't need anyone else, right? I like you."

Zoro rolled his eyes and smiled a little. What great, childish thoughts they both liked to have.

"Yeah, you're my best friend too."

Sanji cheered. He probably didn't know what he was talking about, but Zoro still liked his nice words. They didn't really use to tell each other how they felt or how much they liked each other, because it was way too much for them to understand. They were friends and that was all. They liked to spend time together.

"Can you kiss me?" Sanji asked suddenly. He opened his eyes, but he didn't direct his gaze to anything.

"Why?" Zoro asked back. Wasn't kissing something people did if they were dating?

"I don't know. I want to try it."

Zoro mumbled something and crawled lazily closer. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do, so he just leaned forwards and quickly touched Sanji's lips with his own. Sanji smiled shortly.

"Well, that was stupid."

"You asked for it."

_A/N: I don't know what this chapter is. It's short. I like to write short things._


	3. Chapter 3

"I met this hot girl today."

Sanji gasped, rolled to his stomach and almost fell from the bed. He turned to see Zoro, who was sitting on the floor, staring at the television and playing some kind of a sword fight game.

"What the hell? Every freaking girl in our school is after you and suddenly you notice one of them. She must be _special_", Sanji said irritably and grinned. "How did she look like?"

"She was a bit big, but that was a good thing. You know, she looked good because of that. Her hair was blond and long and her eyes were blue", Zoro explained, but his words died when he heard Sanji's small laugh. "What? What's so funny?"

"That's pathetic! She's one of those good-looking girls, who look exactly the same as every other blond and hot girl. She's probably a bitch. _A Whore_."

"Come on! You're always treating girls as queens or something. Opening doors and picking up their pencils and taking their jackets and all the shit. Now you're saying things like that", Zoro pointed out and cursed. His character died. "Oh, and girls aren't after me, they're after you. And that's probably because of your weird attitude. I don't understand why they like it. _Hello, my name is Sanji and I can go and get the moon for you if that's what you need."_

"Bullshit. They're always following us because of you", Sanji started to argue, but Zoro stopped him.

"We moved to same school two years ago."

"And that has something to do with this, because?"

Zoro rolled his eyes and started a new game.

"You were really popular without me. I had no friends before, except you. Then we moved to same school and hurray - I became popular, because you were it already."

Sanji rolled back to his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Fine", he snorted. "About that blond you met, then. Did you talk to her? How in the hell she did catch your attention?"

"I don't know. She kind of came at me all like _I need to talk to you _and _come with me now or I'll cut you_."

"Oh, so she confessed to you? But you never talk to any of those girls who ask you to meet them or anything like that."

Zoro mumbled something and killed couple of enemies before speaking clearly again.

"I think she knew I avoid those situations, so she just grabbed my arm and dragged me to the roof."

"What did she say?"

"She blamed you for taking me away."

"_What_?"

Sanji jumped up from the bed and rushed next to Zoro. He sat down, took Zoro's gamepad and waited until the character died again. Zoro looked at the screen in shock and moaned angrily. He tried to start a fight about disturbing his games, but Sanji shut him down with one look.

"So, what? You had great time talking shit about me? What did she say? Tell me", Sanji asked aggressively and threw the gamepad away. Zoro let out a hurt squeak.

"She said I'm always following you and doing things you ask me to do, and it's your fault I'm always in the shadow and no one really notices me or gets a chance to talk to me. Then she said she liked me and she wanted to help me to get rid of you", Zoro explained truthfully again and tried to look a bit offended.

"Okay. Do I like, what, control you? Do you hate to be with me? Do you like her?"

Zoro looked unsure. Sanji gasped dramatically.

"You _actually_ like her?"

"What? No!" Zoro cried out in confusion. "I turned her down, of course. Are you an idiot? No, Jesus. No."

Sanji sighed and relaxed. He placed his hand on Zoro's knee without a particular reason.

"What did you say to her? I mean, like precisely", he still wanted to know.

"I said I don't mind being with you and I don't mind being the not - so - noticed. Then I said I can't return her feelings and that was the point when she started crying and basically told me to fuck off."

Sanji chuckled and patted Zoro.

"You could have done that so much more nicely. There was no need to make her cry."

"I was being nice!"

"No, you weren't. You could have said that you didn't know her well enough, so you would have liked to get to know her better and maybe you could have learned to like her back."

"So now you got your attitude back?" Zoro laughed. "Immediately you noticed you have nothing to worry about. You're stupid."

"I'm not! She did nothing wrong", Sanji said innocently and smiled.

"Oh, shut up. You know you have nothing to worry about, so you don't have to get all angry in the first place."

Sanji shook his head and looked serious.

"You can get sick of me. We've known like, what, ten years? Eleven? People always say we're going to get sick of each other when we grow. Friends always change and stuff."

"You call us friends?" Zoro asked and raised his eyebrows.

Sanji chuckled again and leaned closer with a curious look.

"Do you?"

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"Is your mom home?"

"Wh - no. Why?"

Sanji kissed Zoro quickly and jumped up to check if someone was in the house. Zoro got bad shivers and checked the clock. He hated all his hormones, which made his body react to tiniest thing they ever did. He started feeling hot immediately and it was embarrassing, though everyone always said it's absolutely normal. Zoro coughed and tried not to sound too excited.

"Nope. I think she'll come home in an hour or so."

"Good! You think we have enough time to plant new flowers to the green jar? I'm getting sick of those white flowers", Sanji said. He almost danced to the window, picked up their jar and sat next to Zoro again.

"I thought you had something fun in your mind", Zoro admitted and poked one of the flowers.

"You feel like it? Again?" Sanji asked. He probably tried to sound a bit annoyed, but he was clearly trying to hold back his laughter.

"You always make me sound like a sex addict."

"I don't. We're talking about _my_ ass now."

"There's nothing to talk about your ass! You barely let me touch it, not to speak of sticking my - uh - _uh -"_

"It's sweet how easily you get embarrassed", Sanji laughed. "I'm still waiting for you to give up, because it's so obvious that I'm the one sticking things into you."

"No! You're disgusting! It's your ass or no asses at all."

"Is it so? What if I don't let you touch me _at all_?"

Zoro startled and looked horrified. He raised his middle finger.

"I don't want you to talk like that. I'm not after sex", Zoro suddenly said angrily.

"Really?" Sanji said back confidently, but he wasn't joking anymore.

"Okay, maybe I am, but who isn't? I am after sex. You are after sex. We all are after sex and so on and so on. You still have no reason to talk about me like I only want sex from you. I don't want to be your - your - well, you know, sexbuddy or something. I want to be with you. Let's plant flowers if that's what you want, but don't make me sound like a cheap little piece of shit."

Sanji blinked his eyes stupidly. He let out an amused laughter, but swallowed it quickly. Zoro was looking at the walls and blushing. The moment had suddenly turned awkward. Sometimes their conversations moved way too fast.

"Uh - I am sorry", Sanji tried and rubbed his head. "I was just joking. I never meant to make you feel that way, I just - sorry. I want to be with you too. "

"We've never talked about _being together_ before", Zoro snorted and crossed his arms.

"I thought it was obvious."

"Okay, this is really stupid. Can we just -"

Sanji grabbed Zoro's hands and leaned as close he could without touching Zoro's face.

"Let's talk about it!" Sanji almost shouted. "We've known since forever. We fight all the time and we clearly don't like each other as much as we think, but that doesn't' matter. I actually think I love you and that's what I figured out when we were ten or something, though I had no idea what it meant. You know people always say girls and boys are meant to be together and I think you know that we can't walk around holding hands and stuff. Okay, we can, but I think you don't want to and I don't really want that either. I like it when people leave us alone and -"

"Calm down! You're talking too fast!" Zoro yelled.

"Can you return my feelings?" Sanji asked and smiled a little.

"Now you're being too formal! Of course I can return your feelings."

"So, if someone asks if I'm taken or single, I can say I'm taken?"

Zoro nodded. Sanji smiled and finally kissed him again. They both broke into a laughter as Zoro pushed Sanji down and they noticed the problems between their legs.

"This doesn't mean that you can touch my ass."

"Aw, come on!"

_A/N: I love those mood swings you get when you're around fourteen, fifteen. (Okay they were horrible with me but yeah.) I wanted these two to have one of those conversations that just really don't make any sense because things are going way too fast, but in the end that conversation solves a lot of things. So, here it is!_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Ah_ - _haa _-_this_ - are you okay?"

Sanji hit Zoro's shoulders and groaned angrily.

"Stop acting like a girl! I'm perfectly fine."

Zoro tried to make a hit back, but his hands didn't obey him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but my dick is in _your ass_ and I think it's not something to be perfectly fine with!"

Sanji pressed his whole body down as hardly as he could and, though it made him wince, he was pleased to feel Zoro tremble and hear him making an uncontrolled, annoyed moan.

"It hurts, but I'm fine", Sanji repeated and placed his knees in a better position. It'd been Zoro's idea to try sex while sitting and Sanji had to admit that it was actually working quite nicely.

"Stop moving so suddenly! I'm still acting like a virgin and it means that I come fast", Zoro mumbled and blushed a little. He was feeling hot in every way possible, his lower body was aching and he wasn't sure where to place his hands or what to do with his legs. Sanji was simply sitting on him and only looking at the blond boy made Zoro's head feel light and strange.

"I know", Sanji chuckled and breathed heavily. "I'm going to move now, okay? Just try to - try to hold back or something."

"You make it sound so fucking simple."

Sanji smiled and kissed Zoro slightly. Then he breathed again, took a good hold of Zoro's shoulders and moved his body up and then down again.

"_Ah_, fuck!"

Zoro could see a clear pain in Sanji's expression and he was about to point it out, but the blond man shook his head like he'd known what was coming. They both moaned a little as Sanji moved himself again and Zoro tried to get hold of the things he was feeling. They'd tried sex two times before and what was more embarrassing than that they'd failed, was that fact Zoro came from a tiniest thing.

"_Oh_ - sweet Jesus", Zoro mumbled, pressed his forehead on Sanji's shoulder and bit his lip. "_Haa_ - how are you feeling?"

"I don't know. My legs are getting tired", Sanji answered harshly.

"But - this is the first _- ah, so good_ - first time you've got a good rhythm", Zoro said with a pleased moan. He was breaking in sweat and he couldn't get hold of his trembling body.

"Are you coming already?"

"_Ah_, no - I'm sorry - _ah, I'm - I'm_ -"

Zoro moaned loudly against Sanji's skin and his whole body shook as he felt all the pleasure and came - too early and inside Sanji. Again.

"You're hopeless", Sanji mumbled. "Now I'm just annoyed, hard and my ass hurts."

"W - wait! This is not my fault", Zoro said with a strange, high and trembling voice. His hands were shaking and he was smiling sheepishly.

"I know and that's pissing me off even more."

"Let's - let's try again. I'll learn. Seriously."

"Now you just sound like a perverted little creep."

Sanji got up and sat next to Zoro, though he was feeling really dirty. He pulled the blanket over his lower body, crossed his arms and closed his eyes, so it was easier to think about something not so inappropriate. He'd made Zoro to promise that he'd leave the problem alone, because they'd noticed that if Zoro tried to make Sanji feel good, he always just made himself hard and then they got an another problem. It was stupid and childish, but Sanji couldn't blame Zoro. It was only normal. Sanji could take care of himself and he was ready to try again until they could make it work.

"I don't want to go to school", Zoro pointed out and coughed awkwardly. Sanji sighed.

"You want to talk about school?" he asked.

"Well, not really, but I just thought that maybe you - uh - well - maybe you'd like to talk about something."

Sanji laughed and leaned closer, so he could rest his head on Zoro's shoulder. The green man sighed and relaxed; he'd probably been worried if Sanji was angry at him.

"Are you regretting that you let me to choose a different school?" Sanji asked and tried to make it sound like a joke, but he failed.

"No, of course not. I'm happy when you're happy and you're happy in that cooking school or whatever it is. I'm just saying that I don't want to go to my school. I mean, it's just a normal school and everyone has their own interests and hobbies. I'm probably going to be alone again", Zoro explained. Sometimes his honesty was surprising.

"You're not going to be alone. Everyone in my school is going to have their own interests too and I don't know anyone there. Besides, some of our friends are going to your school."

Zoro snorted.

"You know that they never asked me which school I chose. They all were ah, so sad because you chose a school that none of them chose, but they never asked me what I was going to do. They're probably going to pretend that they don't know me. I never even talked to any of them."

"Now you're just too negative. I'm sure they want to hang out with you and if they don't - well, then they don't. You're going to get new friends who like things you like and maybe you can start studying for a same career with them or something."

Zoro snorted again. Sanji always tried to cheer him up when their conversation got serious, but they always ended up shouting and fighting. Sometimes it was real and dangerous; sometimes they were just having fun.

"I don't need other people. I can manage a day and then I'll always come back here", Zoro mumbled.

"I think it's great that we moved to our own apartment", Sanji changed the subject quickly and raised his hands. "Our own castle. A messy one, though. "

"I still think this double bed is way too much. It's making us totally gay."

"Oh, come on. We have a double bed because it doesn't take that much space, remember? Even my mom said that, though she made it sound really weird."

They both kept it quiet for a moment and then they broke into a laugh.

"This whole apartment is making us way too gay", Zoro chuckled and started playing with Sanji's hair. "Our neighbors must be having all kinds of thoughts about us."

"I don't really care", Sanji admitted. "Let's be gay. I don't care."

"You can't have friends over, can you?"

"I think there are actually a lot of people living with their friends. It's not something unusual. We can always pretend that we're best friends and we like to live this way. It shouldn't be bothering anyone."

"So you're planning to have friends over?" Zoro asked carefully. His fingers travelled down to Sanji's ear and touched the skin slightly.

"How should I know?" Sanji answered shortly and tried to look up, but Zoro's chin was in his way. "Don't be jealous. You know there's nothing to worry about."

"I can't help it", Zoro said. He moved his head so Sanji could look him in the eyes.

"Do you mind if I say it?" Sanji asked and raised his eyebrows. "Are you going to get embarrassed?"

Zoro blushed and smiled a little.

"You don't have to ask everytime."

Sanji raised his body to a better position and leaned so close his lips were almost touching Zoro's lips. They stayed like that for a while, until Sanji breathed and whispered the words that made shivers run down Zoro's back.

"_I love you."_

_A/N: UGH MY ENGLISH IS SO HORRIBLE TODAY I'M SORRY. I feel like my head is working in some kind of a strange language mode and I can't even write my own language anymore. Oh, and sorry this took so long! I've been kind of busy, but now I got some time to continue this. And I know I said I'm going to write three or four chapters, but now it looks like there's going to be five or six. I'm having way too many ideas here._


End file.
